So this is basically Overwatch
by MasterFrench
Summary: After a year in the public's eye, I have watched everything unfold with interest and amusement. So I have to save that this is basically Overwatch.
1. In the Beginning

Hello! My name is MasterFrench and I want to tell you something about Overwatch. Or, Titian, as it once was called. So turn on your headsets and turn off team chat as everyone presses "Q" and completely ignores the payload because this will be one hell of a journey.

 **This is Basically Overwatch**

Once upon a time in the year 2010-ish, Blizzard wanted to make a movie. Apparently they were broke and not sitting on one of the largest game franchises in the world *cough cough* World of Warcraft *cough cough* so they needed some way to fund this movie. So, in the year 2010-ish plus ~50, a group of robots turned themselves back on and began killing everything in sight. Until an elite group of mercenaries and vigilantes said: "Robots! Stop fighting!" So the robots were like "Okay :(". This group of people were adored by many and dubbed Overwatch until the leader had a "civil dispute" with a leader of a subsection of Overwatch where both of them died. But then they didn't. Now they're old, angry, and defiant grandpas. Call of Duty came back as Call of Duty: Ghosts,"Now You See Me" came back as "Now You Don't" and sports a mask from a B-rated horror film, Cyborg Ninja came back as… Cyborg Ninja… wait, how does aging work in the future because Haramb- I mean Winston and half of the entire hero roster, should be dead or almost that way. Heroes never die I guess.

Abilities and Ultimates

Speaking of ultimates, does everyone agree to just not use them until they'be killed enough people? Because if it was me, I would start off every game with "Justice Reigns From Ab-bleh!" Ultimates and half the abilities used don't really make sense I guess. Need to throw a meat hook that is literally sitting in your hand, doing absolutely nothing? Well, too bad, because for some odd reason, you can't throw it for another eight seconds. Need to throw one of the countless flash bangs on your belt? Sorry, you can't do that for three more seconds. So all I'm trying to say is the only thing you can count on is that golden gun carry and Torbjörn's dead corpse getting Play of the Game.

The Heroes

Originally, there were 21 heroes along with the idea for a dramatic television series based on the choosing of new characters. Sorry, Doomfist, looks like you've been voted off the hero roster… again. As of the release of this humorous overlook of Overwatch, three heroes have been added to the roster. ORISA, an omnic guardian that basically combines aspects from Zarya and Reinhardt to be the replacement for both. There was a Mexican hacker who showed up at Blizcon one day and wasn't seen since. And then there's Ana-other one. Along with the triannually released heroes, the current roster receives constant buffs and nerfs. For example, Mcream received a buff where his ultimate reloads his ammunition. His ultimate now has a good use. Roadhog is basically dead, Reaper has never been more alive, and Symetra is still Bullshit. Basically, this "balance" isn't even established yet. Hell, they had to completely rework Symetra because she was just too weak. Of course, making her op may not have been the best decision especially when in most competitive matches, now there is an unspoken honor code where no one uses Symetra unless it's a last ditch effort against a complete steamroll. Each hero has their own fighting style along with different ways to play them. With Reinhardt, you hold a shield up for the entire match until you need to star in the play of the game. With Bastion, Overwatch turns into a point and click adventure. And Symetra… you hold down left click. That's practically it.

The community

Every Overwatch player can be broken down into three categories:

Average Joe

#Tryhards

Trolls

Each of these can be identified rather easily. Average Joes tend to not be good at the game and spend their time mostly in Quick Play and the custom game servers. The tryhard is an interesting specimen and tends to spend its time in Competitive yelling at the one damage to go healer because they can play Soldier better no matter how many hours either of them spend on Soldier. And then, there are the dreaded trolls. They can be found anywhere within Overwatch, even in the most unexpected places. Competitive matches are their most common battlegrounds and often purposely throw just for a five minute YouTube trolling video that actually isn't that funny. An ongoing war is currently underway between the Tryhards and the Trolls. Each are competing for dominance in Overwatch and the fights can be vicious. These only remind us of the Tryhards' quick temper and annoyance. While the Tryhards are begging Blizzard to ban them from competitive play, not much is being done for this group of hostile and very territorial gamers. It is a cold and dark world for the Tryhards as they struggle for survival.


	2. Genji

Genji

As we get into individual hero breakdowns, we get to the one, the only, the walking meme. Yes, this is the one character that Mercy players despise in every way possible. Known by many names, Dweb master, Gengu, The Power Ranger Bootleg, Mr. I Need Healing, but commonly referred to as Genji. While being a cyborg ninja is every eleven year old's wet dream, Genji is clearly not eleven but on a scale from one to ten of the players supposed importance to the team is the same number. The average ignorance to the payload and control points are above average since Gengu is a "flank" hero. He states in one of his voice lines that he will "...strike our enemies where they least expect." So maybe he should get on the objective because that IS where they least expect a Genji to be. While Genji takes great skill to play, most players aren't skilled and only think they are good because they: panic ulted at a actually good time, received a nano from the friendly neighborhood Anna, had the full attention of both healers and a soldier 76 pod, random shook the mouse from side to side while spamming left click, and killed the entire enemy team when they all were at about seven health due to a competent dps. That was a fun game…

Anyway, from the perspective of the enemy team, it looked like pro level gameplay because they actually don't know where the Genji was and assumed so. While some have dedicated their lives to being a Genji main Weeaboo, they do not know the true error of their actions and often are incorrectly labeled "#tryhards". A sad life for a sad player…


End file.
